


Lui dire

by lesetoilesnemeurentjamais



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, apparition de Phasma et Snoke, j'ai pas d'idée d'autre tags x), premier post
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais/pseuds/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais
Summary: Starkiller a été détruite par la Résistance, le général Hux et Kylo Ren ont réussi à fuir. Mais alors que Ren se remet lentement de ses blessures, Hux a de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur ses devoirs au sein du Premier Ordre.





	1. Starkiller

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesuisbetejesuispatissiere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisbetejesuispatissiere/gifts).



> C'est la toute première histoire que je poste ici, elle n'est pas très longue mais j'ai préféré la découper en petits chapitres. Un immense merci à jesuisbetejesuispatissiere pour avoir accepté de la relire et de la corriger!  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis que ce soit ici ou sur mon tumblr (coeurd-art-ichaut.tumblr.com) c'est toujours super enrichissant! :) 
> 
> Bonne lecture...

Armitage Brendol Hux monta sur la plateforme de la salle de commandes. Il se sentait mal, sa tête bourdonnait comme s’il était sur le point de s’évanouir, son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite. Sous la passerelle, des dizaines d’opérateurs s’affairaient autour des consoles telles des fourmis dont on aurait détruit la fourmilière, dans un brouhaha paniqué à peine audible par-dessus les plaintes lancinantes des alarmes. _Les boucliers sont désactivés_ , entendait-il de toutes parts. A travers les panneaux en transparacier, le paysage hivernal était magnifique. Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait le sol, et seuls quelques blocs de roche noire venaient percer ce tapis immaculé. Mais Hux n’avait pas le temps de regarder le paysage. Il n’était pas là pour ça. A quelques centaines de mètres de la baie vitrée, il pouvait apercevoir la forme géométrique parfaite de l’oscillateur thermique dépasser du sol, ainsi que les reflets sombres du duracier qui le constituait. Ce qu’il vit approcher accéléra encore son rythme cardiaque. Ses informations étaient bonnes, les rebelles avaient réussi, d’une manière ou d’une autre, à franchir le bouclier qui entourait la base. Et leurs X-Wings s’apprêtaient à frapper le cœur de Starkiller. Il s’arrêta une seconde, horrifié. C’était une catastrophe.  
  
Rapidement, le général se ressaisit. Le Premier Ordre ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre Starkiller. Ils n’allaient pas se laisser faire… Il fit volte face et revint vers la passerelle. En dessous de lui, il avisa un officier.  
  
\- Engagez toutes les escadrilles, ordonna-t-il.  
  
\- Bien mon général.  
  
L’officier salua, mais Hux avait déjà détourné la tête en direction de l’extérieur, songeant avec inquiétude aux conséquences que cette journée risquait d’avoir. Snoke allait le tuer s’ils perdaient l’arme. Et à titre moins personnel, il se demandait comment le Premier Ordre pourrait subsister si cela arrivait… Une nuée de chasseurs TIE filait déjà en direction des appareils rebelles dans un rugissement inaudible d’où il se trouvait, éclairant le crépuscule de leurs tirs d’un vert ardent. Son regard se porta au loin, derrière la barrière sombre de la forêt. Kylo Ren était quelque part sur cette base.  
  
__  
  
Une série de bips stridents emplissait l’atmosphère, aggravant le mal de tête de Hux si cela était encore possible. Les panneaux de transparacier laissaient voir un spectacle de désolation. La plateforme extérieure se disloquait lentement, emportant avec elle les TIE qui n’avaient pas le temps de décoller ; la lueur de la lave en fusion éclairait la scène de façon sinistre, et un grondement maléfique émanait des entrailles même de Starkiller. Un hurlement d’agonie qui résonnait à travers toute la structure. Plusieurs officiers avaient déjà quitté leur poste, malgré les ordres de leurs supérieurs. Le général dut se rendre à l’évidence. La partie était perdue. Avec un grognement de rage, il quitta la salle de commandes au pas de course, laissant derrière lui les opérateurs.  
  
__  
  
Hux courait dans les couloirs de la base prête à s’effondrer. Malgré ses ordres et l’efficacité des troupes engagées, les rebelles avaient réussi à toucher mortellement l’oscillateur thermique. L’énergie du soleil emprisonné à l’intérieur de Starkiller menaçait à tout moment de s’échapper, provoquant la désintégration instantanée de la planète. Il n’avait pas le temps de se demander comment cela avait pu arriver, comment cette satanée Résistance avait pu préparer une attaque si rapidement, et comment personne n’avait pu les en empêcher. Ce dernier point le faisait particulièrement enrager, mais il fallait qu’il garde la tête froide s’il voulait s’en sortir. Sauver ce qui pouvait encore l’être, voilà quelle était sa seule priorité.  
  
Il entra en courant dans la salle de réunion. Devant lui se dressait, bleutée et translucide et imposante, la silhouette holographique de Snoke. Le général ravala son intimidation et sa peur. Il craignait sa réaction, mais en même temps il se doutait que le leader savait déjà ce qui se passait. Le sol tremblait, prêt à céder, et des morceaux de plafond se détachaient avant de se fracasser sur les dalles sombres. Le général manqua de trébucher plusieurs fois avant d’arriver jusqu’à l’immense piédestal.  
  
\- Suprême leader ! dit-il d’une voix un peu plus paniquée qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Les piles à combustible sont fracturées. Toute la planète va s’effondrer !  
  
La silhouette se pencha en avant, vacillante, et la voix caverneuse de Snoke emplit la pièce. Hux réprima un frémissement en sentant sa colère latente.  
  
\- Abandonnez la base, et venez me rejoindre avec Kylo Ren. Le temps est venu d’achever son apprentissage.  
  
\- Suprême Leader, je… j’ignore où il se trouve, avoua-t-il. La base est déjà condamnée, la flotte est clouée au sol et…  
  
Il n’osa pas demander comment le retrouver. Il pouvait être n’importe où. Et la planète était vraiment, vraiment prête à les emporter avec elle dans un déluge de feu. Son humeur s’assombrit encore en réalisant que même à ce moment, alors que la situation était plus critique que jamais, Kylo Ren trouvait le moyen de lui causer des problèmes. Mais il espérait secrètement que Snoke allait lui indiquer où il était. S’il le retrouvait… Il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Quelque chose qu’il aurait dû lui dire depuis trop longtemps ; et la seule pensée de disparaître tous deux sans qu’il le sache… ce n’était pas important, pas bien long, trois petits mots à peine, mais il avait toujours gardé cela pour lui, même si tout le monde devait s’en être rendu compte. Même Ren devait le savoir. Mais il fallait qu’il lui dise. Qu’il ait au moins cette satisfaction.  
  
\- Je sais où il est, gronda la silhouette, menaçante. Ramenez-le moi.  
  
__  
  
Armitage baissa la tête et quitta la salle aussi rapidement qu’il était venu, se maudissant pour son apparente faiblesse face à Snoke. Il serra les poings. La base était condamnée. Un projet titanesque, qui avait fait sa fierté et celle du Premier Ordre. Et que les rebelles venaient de détruire en seulement quelques heures. Par les étoiles, comme il les haïssait. Mais pour l’heure, ce sentiment laissait place à son devoir. Il fallait absolument qu’il retrouve Ren. Il ne concevait pas la Force, ni les pouvoirs toujours grandissants du chevalier. Mais il avait toute confiance en le leader, qui visiblement avait la faculté de le localiser ; il suivrait ses indications.  
  
\- Capitaine Phasma ! appela Hux via son comlink.  
  
\- Général ? répondit immédiatement la voix féminine du capitaine.  
  
Hux nota qu’elle tremblait un peu. Et qu’elle ne devait pas porter son casque ; il n’entendait pas la déformation métallique du vocodeur.  
  
\- Il nous _faut_ un vaisseau. Je vous rejoins au plus vite, trouvez-nous quelque chose.  
  
\- Général, la planète…  
  
\- Je me fiche de la planète ! aboya Hux même si c’était faux ; mais sa mission devait passer avant le reste. Dépêchez-vous il nous reste peu de temps !  
  
\- Bien, mon général !  
  
En attendant que Phasma le recontacte, le général continua à courir en direction de la dernière plateforme qu’il supposait encore intacte car légèrement surélevée, luttant pour contrôler son corps qui refusait presque de réagir sous l’effet des vagues de panique. Il fallait qu’il lui dise, et il espérait qu’il ne serait pas trop tard. Il croisa de nombreux techniciens, s’éparpillant en tous sens pour fuir le désastre. Un instant, il fut tenté de leur aboyer de retourner à leurs postes ; mais il était trop tard, d’autant plus qu’il avait lui-même quitté le sien. Quelques poignées de secondes plus tard, beaucoup trop à son goût, il rejoignait le capitaine à bord d’une navette de classe Upsilon qui s’éleva immédiatement dans les airs. Les poumons en feu, irrités par la fumée, la poussière et par sa course folle, il indiqua les coordonnées au pilote. _Il n’a pas fui_. Il retira un peu de fierté en notant cela. Ses hommes étaient les meilleurs. Programmés depuis la naissance. Et ce, quoi que puisse en penser Kylo Ren.  
  
__  
  
\- Il est là ! hurla le général pour couvrir le rugissement combiné des moteurs et de la base mourante.  
  
La navette balaya plusieurs arbres avant de pouvoir s’approcher du sol. Des craquements sinistres parcouraient la terre. Il n’y en avait plus pour longtemps.  
  
\- Je ne pourrai pas me maintenir longtemps, prévint le pilote. La planète peut s’effondrer d’un instant à l’autre !  
  
Hux ne l’écouta pas ; il sauta à terre avant même que la passerelle n’ait fini de se déployer. Il atterrit dans la neige, pesta en sentant le froid s’infiltrer sous ses vêtements. La morsure de l’air gelé dans ses poumons lui arracha une larme lorsqu’il inspira. Décidément, il détestait cette planète, mais cela avait été un mal nécessaire. Personne ne s’intéressait à un lieu aussi désert et aussi glacial. Cela lui rappela l’époque de l’Empire où les rebelles avaient établi leur quartier général sur Hoth. Et à vrai dire, Hoth était encore plus déserte et encore plus glaciale. Mais les rebelles avaient toujours aimé se compliquer l’existence. Il courut en direction de la forme inerte non loin de lui, d’un noir qui se détachait sur la poudreuse immaculée à laquelle les projecteurs conféraient une teinte bleutée.  
  
Kylo Ren semblait endormi, immobile et pâle dans la neige qui continuait de tomber, imperturbable. Le général frémit en remarquant la traînée sombre contrastant avec la blancheur des flocons, et étouffa un gémissement en s’approchant plus près. Snoke allait être furieux si… Ses cheveux noirs formaient un halo autour de sa tête, mais son visage était méconnaissable. Une profonde coupure barrait toute sa joue droite, courant de la base du cou au milieu du front. La peau était tachée de sang. Son long vêtement noir était déchiré en plusieurs endroits ; et il avait perdu ses gants. Armitage prit sa main ; elle était glacée. _Combien de temps ?_ se demanda-t-il. _Depuis combien de temps..._ Il sentit, à travers son propre gant, la faible pression de la main de Ren dans la sienne. _Il est vivant._  
  
Le guerrier blessé ouvrit péniblement les yeux à son contact. Il essaya de dire quelque chose, mais le bruit couvrait entièrement ses paroles. Hux l’aida à se redresser, ignorant ses gémissements de douleur. Il fallait qu’ils quittent cet endroit. Le sol trembla à nouveau, plus fort. Aussi délicatement que possible, il souleva le corps presque inanimé et le serra contre lui. Il sentit les doigts nus et gelés de Ren s’agripper à sa nuque, il sentit son souffle chaud contre sa mâchoire et grogna. Cette andouille pesait son poids. Malgré tout, il parvint à grimper à bord du vaisseau juste avant que le sol ne se craquelle dangereusement pour s’ouvrir juste derrière eux.  
  
\- On s’en va ! cria Hux à l’attention du pilote. Pleine puissance !  
  
Dans un rugissement, le vaisseau pivota et ses larges ailes se replièrent ; puis il bondit en avant pour s’arracher au sinistre. Le général perdit l’équilibre et se retrouva étalé sur le sol métallique, contre Ren qui protesta d’un cri de douleur. Hux se dégagea vivement en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer, et il grogna une nouvelle fois. La vive lumière bleue des propulseurs illumina la nuit, et ils abandonnèrent la base derrière eux. Soudain le feu déchira l’obscurité à travers les hublots. Le souffle brûlant de l’explosion fit trembler la coque de l’Upsilon, qui se dilata dans une succession de grincements métalliques. Tous fermèrent les yeux, espérant qu’elle ne s’enflamme pas ; mais le vaisseau tint bon et finit par passer en hyperespace après un ultime soubresaut. Alors seulement le général s’autorisa à reprendre son souffle. Il se releva maladroitement, ses jambes tremblant sous l’effet de la pression qui retombait un peu. Douloureusement, il songea à Starkiller qui venait définitivement de disparaître, mais rangea ce sentiment au fond de son esprit pour se concentrer sur Kylo Ren qui semblait finalement avoir perdu connaissance.


	2. Nuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la deuxième partie :) J'espère que ça vous plaira, et en passant merci à ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot ou un kudo ça fait plaisir!  
> Bonne lecture!

L’eau glissait sur sa peau pâle, chaude et réconfortante après cette dure journée. Il était déjà une heure avancée de la nuit, et Hux venait seulement de rentrer. A peine arrivés sur la planète qui abritait la citadelle de Snoke au bout de plusieurs interminables heures de trajet, il avait fallu transférer Ren au centre de soins. Heureusement, l’équipage rassemblé par Phasma – qui comme à son habitude n’avait pas fait les choses à moitié malgré le peu de temps à sa disposition – comportait un membre du service médical de Starkiller, qui avait surveillé Ren pendant le voyage avant de se joindre aux équipes qui l’avaient pris en charge. Puis Hux avait dû organiser ce qui restait de leurs troupes, réfléchir à la suite des évènements et contacter Snoke pour lui faire son rapport. La pensée qu’ils avaient laissé les rebelles détruire Starkiller hantait son esprit depuis qu’il avait ressenti la puissance de l’explosion à travers la coque de l’Upsilon. Elle aurait dû servir à anéantir le système d’Ileenium, comme elle l’avait fait du système Hosnien, songeait-il amèrement. Et puis Kylo Ren qui n’avait pas repris conscience. Il avait presque hâte qu’il revienne à lui, pour enfin pouvoir lui parler. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu’il meure sans qu’il ait pu le faire. Surtout pas. C’était sa seule lueur de joie dans ces moments, s’imaginer le lui dire.

Le général savait qu’il ne dormirait pas cette nuit-là. Il y avait bien trop à faire, et l’adrénaline était encore suffisamment présente dans son sang pour empêcher le sommeil de le gagner. Il avait l’habitude de dormir peu, de toute façon. Il avait donné ses derniers ordres avant de gagner ses appartements, mais il comptait bien réfléchir à ce qu’ils allaient faire maintenant. A présent qu’il n’avait plus Ren dans les pattes, il pouvait présenter ses plans au leader sans craindre de les voir perturbés par une nouvelle idée du chevalier. Avec un énième soupir, il se sécha, renfila son uniforme et se remit au travail.

__

Armitage s’effondra sur son lit, épuisé. Il n’avait quasiment pas dormi depuis plus de trois jours, et avait enfin accepté de se retirer quelques heures, poussé par le capitaine Phasma et sentant qu’il était arrivé au bout de ses limites. Malgré tout, il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Il resta allongé un moment, remuant ses pensées, avant que cette inactivité ne lui pèse et qu’il finisse par se relever, maudissant une fois de plus la Résistance. Il enfila sa veste d’uniforme, remit ses bottes, passa une main dans ses cheveux roux toujours impeccablement coiffés en arrière et quitta ses appartements en direction du centre médical.

Le général avait demandé à ce qu’on l’informe personnellement de l’évolution de l’état de Kylo Ren, mais il tenait tout de même à venir en personne s’assurer de la situation. Le centre était protégé par un code, il entra son identifiant personnel et un voyant vert s’alluma en même temps que la porte s’ouvrait dans un chuintement. Deux médecins se tenaient devant l’imposante cuve à bacta lorsqu’il entra ; ils se retournèrent et saluèrent avec respect.

\- Comment va-t-il ? interrogea le général même s’il avait reçu un rapport détaillé dans la journée.

\- Son état semble s’être stabilisé, mon général, affirma le premier médecin. Mais il reste critique. Il lui faudra encore plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir sortir de là.

Il désigna d’un geste la cuve. Enveloppé par la luminescence du bacta, le corps de Kylo Ren était immobile, en suspension.

\- Laissez-moi seul avec lui, ordonna-t-il.

\- Mon général, tenta le médecin, nous avons reçu l’ordre de toujours rester et...

Hux reporta son attention sur l’homme en blouse.

\- Les ordres ici, c’est moi qui les donne, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, conscients que s’il arrivait quelque chose ils seraient tenus pour responsables. La rivalité entre Hux et son co-commandeur n’était plus à démontrer.

\- Si j’avais voulu le tuer, ajouta le général avec impatience, je l’aurais fait sur Starkiller, au lieu d’avoir risqué ma vie et celle de mes hommes pour aller le chercher dans son tas de neige !

Les médecins n’hésitèrent pas plus et se retirèrent. Resté seul, Armitage s’approcha de la cuve. Il se souvenait de la masse imposante du chevalier lorsqu’il avait dû le porter jusqu’au vaisseau juste avant l’explosion de la base. Il était déjà venu plusieurs fois ici, et comme à chaque fois il fut surpris de la légèreté que le liquide semblait lui conférer. Seule la multitude de fils partant de son corps entièrement nu et couvert de blessures le rattachaient encore à la vie. Le système qui ronronnait doucement sur le côté de la structure analysait régulièrement ses paramètres vitaux et alimentait en oxygène le masque qui assombrissait son visage. Hux soupira. Il n’était pas médecin, mais il ne voyait aucune amélioration. Il se doutait que le bacta ne ferait pas non plus des miracles, mais il s’était attendu à des résultats plus rapides. D’autant plus que Snoke s’impatientait, ce qui commençait à l’agacer. _S’il n’est pas content, il aurait pu aller le chercher lui-même._

Le chevalier semblait vulnérable dans cette position. Faible à la manière d’un animal blessé. Et pourtant, le général savait que ce n’était pas le cas. Kylo Ren était peut-être impulsif, et têtu, mais il n’était pas faible. On racontait qu’il avait tué son père sur Starkiller. Hux eut un petit sourire. Il aurait aimé être là, rien que pour voir la tête qu’avait faite Solo au moment de mourir. Au fil de ses pensées, il en vint à se demander comment la rebelle – il ignorait son nom – avait pu vaincre le guerrier. A sa décharge, il était déjà blessé lorsque leur combat avait commencé, avait-il entendu. Un tir d’arbalète-laser apparemment, dont la plaie sombre se détachait nettement sur la peau nue de son torse. Il en garderait une éternelle cicatrice, comme sur son visage et son épaule dont les chairs avaient été irrémédiablement brûlées par le sabre de la fille. Et il ne put s’empêcher de songer que si Ren avait laissé ses hommes s’en occuper, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il eut un nouveau soupir et quitta finalement la pièce après un dernier regard.

De retour à ses quartiers, Armitage sentit son mal de tête le gagner à nouveau. Le manque de sommeil, la perte de Starkiller et l’état du favori de Snoke, ainsi que l’impatience de ce dernier et tout ce qu’il avait à faire depuis quelques jours s’accumulaient et il n’en voyait pas la fin. En retirant ses vêtements, il se demanda fugacement si son état n’avait pas aussi un lien avec sa visite au centre médical. Il dut admettre que la situation de Ren l’inquiétait. Plus que ça, elle était une des raisons de ses insomnies. Il grogna en entrant dans la douche. C’était stupide. Kylo Ren et lui passaient leur temps à se retenir à grand peine de s’entretuer. Il était impossible de collaborer avec lui tant son comportement était puéril : il s’énervait à la moindre contrariété, détruisant le matériel à grands coups de sabre laser. Sans compter son absence de ponctualité et cette espèce de fascination ridicule pour Vador. Hux croyait au pouvoir de la technologie du Premier Ordre ; il avait travaillé dur pour faire renaître l’Empire de ses cendres. Alors que Ren ne jurait que par la Force, une mystérieuse énergie qu’il semblait bien le seul à ressentir. Le seul à l’exception de Snoke peut-être. Ils n’avaient pas les mêmes priorités. Quand Hux voulait anéantir la Résistance une bonne fois pour toutes, mettant tout en œuvre pour y parvenir, son co-commandeur parcourait la galaxie à la recherche du fantôme de Luke Skywalker. Le général ne comptait plus les fois où ses projets avaient été retardés par un nouveau caprice du chevalier. Avec un sourire, il se souvint de ce qu’il n’avait toujours pas pu lui dire, mais il préféra penser à autre chose et se détendit lorsque l’eau chaude entra enfin en contact avec son corps.

__

Hux songea qu’il faisait plus sombre que les fois précédentes, ou bien était-ce une illusion ? La lueur bleutée du bacta faisait ressortir la pâleur du corps qu’elle enveloppait et qui n’avait pas bougé. Si les multiples hématomes qui marquaient ses chairs s’étaient résorbés, les deux plaies sur son visage et le bas de ses côtes restaient bien visibles. Un frisson parcourut le général. Il se surprit à penser que Ren était beau. Il n’avait pas souvent eu l’occasion de le voir sans son masque. Son visage n’avait peut-être rien de spécial, mais en cet instant, les yeux fermés, il le trouvait beau. Il se souvint qu’il avait presque son âge. Et son corps dégageait une aura qu’il n’avait jamais remarquée avant. Un corps trop grand et toujours dissimulé sous d’épaisses robes noires, qui cachaient non seulement ses courbes mais aussi sa puissance. Chacun de ses muscles était mis en valeur par les étranges lumières du liquide dans lequel il baignait. Et sa fragilité apparente, alors qu’il semblait dormir, toucha le général. Pour la première fois, il réalisa ce que la nudité de Ren impliquait. Non pas qu’elle gênait Hux, en tant que soldat il était habitué aux douches et vestiaires communs même si cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait plus été mêlé à ses hommes – depuis qu’il était monté en grade. Mais il réalisait que travailler avec Ren serait un peu plus… compliqué maintenant. Il secoua la tête, luttant contre ce sentiment stupide de malaise, et se détourna avant de regagner ses quartiers, furieux contre lui-même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite arrive très vite ;) d'ici là n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer!


	3. Aube

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant-dernière partie de cette petite histoire :) encore une fois j'espère que ça vous plaira (au pire, le supplice est bientôt fini ahah) et merci à ceux qui ont laissé quelque chose c'est super encourageant! ♥ Bonne lecture!

Hux éteignit précipitamment son datapad et le déposa un peu trop brusquement sur son bureau tout en se levant. Il passa sa longue veste d’uniforme, s’assura que tout était en ordre et quitta ses appartements au pas de course. Il y avait maintenant une quinzaine de jours qu’ils avaient atterri, et tout restait à faire. Il dormait toujours peu, des cernes étaient rapidement apparus sous ses yeux, contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau. Ce qui restait du Premier Ordre se relèverait lentement. Snoke insistait de plus en plus sur l’importance de la survie de Kylo Ren, qui semblait toujours entre la vie et la mort d’après les rapports des équipes médicales et les visites que Hux effectuait ; visites qui le mettaient de plus en plus mal à l’aise depuis qu’il avait réalisé que Ren lui… plaisait. C’était difficile à admettre, mais il lui plaisait, et il se détestait pour cela. Trois jours auparavant, ils avaient failli le perdre. Hux avait harcelé les équipes pour qu’ils mettent tout en œuvre pour le ramener à la vie. Il s’était même un peu trop impliqué. Plus que nécessaire en tout cas. Comme s’il avait besoin de ça en plus du reste. Il avait dû encaisser la colère du leader après ça. Ses soirées avaient viré au cauchemar. Et il avait complètement perdu le sommeil sans raison apparente. Juste par ce qu’il avait cru… Et c’était ridicule !

Ses maux de tête étaient devenus permanents. Il ne se passait pas une heure sans qu’il ne pense à Kylo Ren. Cela l’agaçait, surtout quand il essayait de dormir, car ses pensées dérivaient de plus en plus dangereusement. Il avait réfléchi de nombreuses fois, depuis leur arrivée ici, à ce qu’il devait lui dire. Il aurait aimé le faire avec assurance, mais avec les jours il n’était plus aussi certain de trouver les mots exacts. Il craignait d’être confus quand le chevalier ouvrirait les yeux pour la première fois, après une si longue inconscience. Hux grogna. Confus, lui ? Un général du Premier Ordre, et pas n’importe lequel ? Alors qu’il était connu pour ses discours enflammés aux troupes, il craignait que cet espèce de… d’adolescent colérique lui ôte toute capacité de s’exprimer clairement. Non, il fallait vraiment qu’il se repose s’il en venait à tirer ce genre de conclusions. Cependant, c’est avec énergie qu’il prit la direction du centre médical. A toute vitesse, il tapa son code d’accès et n’attendit même pas que la porte soit entièrement ouverte pour entrer en trombe à l’intérieur.

\- Où est-il ?

Le ton était ferme, presque agressif. Et le général savait que son long manteau noir à peine posé sur ses épaules et claquant derrière lui le rendait encore plus impressionnant. La jeune femme qui s’était malencontreusement trouvée sur son chemin lui indiqua timidement une direction.

Le rapport avait été clair. Ren allait mieux. Suffisamment pour pouvoir sortir de la cuve de bacta et avoir droit à un lit. Il serait surveillé, évidemment, et de manière étroite. Mais il allait mieux. En lisant ces mots, le cœur d’Armitage Brendol Hux avait presque manqué un battement. Il s’était maudit pour la millième fois mais avait tout de même pris le chemin du centre, se convaincant que c’était pour vérifier que les médecins disaient vrai et pas pour une autre raison. Une raison qu’il ne voulait pas admettre. Au fond de lui, une petite voix regrettait ses visites au centre où il pouvait contempler le corps immobile du chevalier. Il rougit légèrement en y repensant. Les dernières fois, il était resté beaucoup trop longtemps. Et d’ailleurs, ses visites s’étaient beaucoup trop rapprochées, même s’il continuait à prétendre, par réflexe, qu’il agissait sur ordre de Snoke. En réalisant que son malaise devait se voir sur sa peau trop claire, il rougit de plus belle et s’injuria une fois de plus. L’arrivée d’un médecin l’aida à se débarrasser de ce genre de pensées.

\- Mon général, salua-t-il.

\- J’ai reçu le dernier rapport, fit Hux d’un air aussi neutre que possible. Je suis venu m’assurer de vos résultats. Le leader suprême sera satisfait, je l’espère.

Il se mordit l’intérieur de la joue en songeant que Snoke ne serait pas le seul à être satisfait

\- Il le sera, affirma le médecin. Ses blessures mettront encore quelque temps à se refermer, mais pour le reste il semble tiré d’affaire. Si vous voulez me suivre…

Le général lui emboîta le pas jusqu’à arriver devant les quartiers où Ren reposait, un peu à l’écart. Puis le docteur s’éloigna, supposant que le général souhaiterait rester seul comme à son habitude. Hux le remercia intérieurement pour cette initiative, et il entra.

__

Armitage était perdu dans la contemplation des étoiles lorsque son datapad vibra légèrement. Avec un soupir, il s’arracha au spectacle, même si celui-ci n’était pas aussi magnifique que sur le pont du _Finalizer_ , et reporta son attention sur l’écran. Un nouveau rapport, concernant l’un des vaisseaux qui les avait rejoints dans la journée. Hux le parcourut rapidement. Il était tard. Il aurait dû être en train de dormir au lieu de rester là à ne rien faire. Phasma lui en avait d’ailleurs touché un mot, l’interceptant à la sortie d’une énième réunion avec Snoke. Il avait refusé de l’admettre devant elle mais il était effectivement exténué. Heureusement, la situation commençait à s’améliorer. Les équipes se reformaient, des renforts avaient été mobilisés dans les différentes académies et dans les camps de formation des stormtroopers. Ils se rassemblaient sur les bases secondaires du Premier Ordre, qui, Hux en était persuadé, retrouverait bientôt sa grandeur. Et puis surtout, Ren... Ren allait mieux. Vraiment mieux. Le leader s’était montré satisfait. Depuis le jour où les médecins l’avaient transféré de la cuve de bacta vers une chambre médicalisée, environ dix jours plus tôt, il n’avait ouvert les yeux qu’une fois pour le général, lorsqu’il était venu à son chevet. Les fois suivantes, il était resté endormi. Un petit sourire flotta sur les lèvres du rouquin.

Quand il était entré, cette fois là, il avait découvert le chevalier étendu sur le lit, toujours aussi pâle sur les draps clairs. Un bandage légèrement imprégné de sang recouvrait la moitié de son visage, et seuls ses cheveux d’un noir d’encre, disposés comme une couronne sur l’oreiller, venaient briser la blancheur de la scène. Plusieurs tubes le reliaient au système chargé de surveiller ses constantes vitales, et une aiguille plantée dans son poignet servait à le nourrir. Sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement au rythme de ses inspirations profondes. Ce simple mouvement avait étrangement apaisé Hux. Il s’était imaginé un bref instant se réveiller un matin étendu contre ce grand corps chaud et calme. En réalisant, il avait rougi – heureusement qu’il était seul – et bien vite chassé cette image de son esprit. Il n’était pas resté très longtemps, mais juste avant qu’il ne quitte la pièce, une voix grave l’avait retenu.

\- Général Hux.

Il s’était retourné, un peu trop vivement, ne sachant que dire. Il avait songé que la voix de Ren était beaucoup plus agréable lorsqu’elle n’était pas déformée par le vocodeur de son masque, même si elle était rauque après les jours passés sans parler. Le guerrier avait ouvert les yeux ; deux grands yeux aussi sombres qui évoquèrent à Hux l’immensité de l’espace qu’il aimait admirer à bord du _Finalizer_. Un léger sourire flottait même sur ses lèvres, comme s’il s’amusait du malaise de son visiteur – malaise qui s’accentua lorsqu’il se souvint que Ren avait le pouvoir de lire les pensées. Quel imbécile il était. Il avait cependant fini par répondre, s’agaçant du sourire qui ne disparaissait pas.

\- Kylo Ren. Content de voir que vous allez mieux.

En le quittant après de longues minutes de silence, il se serait frappé pour l’évidente maladresse dans sa voix. Ridicule. Il était ridicule. Et maintenant qu’il y songeait, il se demandait si Ren ne faisait pas simplement semblant de dormir chaque fois qu’il venait, juste pour lire dans son esprit sans rien laisser paraître. Il espérait juste ne rien avoir laissé échapper de trop compromettant, même s’il ne savait pas comment reconnaître l’intrusion dans son esprit ni jusqu’où Ren pouvait aller. D’ailleurs, il ne lui avait toujours pas dit. Il se promit d’y penser la prochaine fois qu’il serait réveillé. Il reposa son datapad, et se replongea dans l’observation des constellations, non sans que le dessin de celles qui parsemaient les épaules de Ren ne s’y superpose.

__

Hux entra sans faire de bruit, même s’il supposait que Ren faisait semblant de dormir, et ferma la porte derrière lui. La journée avait encore été longue, et il mourait d’envie de retrouver ses quartiers – prendre une douche, un verre de whisky corellien et dormir. Mais il n’avait pas pu résister à celle de passer voir le chevalier blessé.

Cela faisait bientôt trois semaines qu’il était sorti de la cuve, et les rapports étaient chaque jour un peu plus positifs. Un miracle compte tenu de l’état plus que critique dans lequel il était arrivé. A bord de l’Upsilon, ils n’avaient disposé que du matériel élémentaire de premiers secours, et Hux avait cru qu’ils ne parviendraient jamais à le garder en vie. Il se souvint du sang imbibant les bandages à peine posés, des gémissements d’un Kylo Ren fiévreux, hagard, trop affaibli pour se débattre. En d’autres circonstances, il aurait probablement retiré une grande satisfaction de voir le guerrier dans une position aussi humiliante, mais la situation avait été suffisamment grave pour qu’il se contienne. D’autant plus que la menace de Snoke avait pesé sur lui, et qu’un faux pas supplémentaire après la perte de Starkiller aurait signé son arrêt de mort. Surtout un faux pas aussi monumental… Enfin.

Il était définitivement tiré d’affaire, mais il avait besoin de repos, et surtout d’immobilité pour éviter que ses blessures ne se rouvrent. Un fin bandage couvrait toujours son visage. Le rouquin se surprit à se demander à quoi ressemblerait Kylo Ren une fois qu’il l’aurait retiré. S’il accepterait cette marque ou si au contraire il la dissimulerait sous son éternel masque. Après tout, elle représentait sa défaite. Mais elle lui donnerait sûrement un air plus… viril. Hux se mordit la lèvre. Ce n’était pas le moment d’avoir ce genre d’idées. Des draps épais recouvraient le reste du corps de Ren, dissimulant aussi sa blessure à l’abdomen. Et le général avait beau savoir que ses pensées risquaient d’être entendues – il n’avait aucune preuve, mais mieux valait se méfier – il ne put s’empêcher d’imaginer les bandes de gaze enveloppant sa poitrine musclée. Il mourait d’envie de soulever le drap pour la regarder encore.

_\- Alors qu’est ce que tu attends ?_

Hux eut l’impression que son visage prenait feu. Il n’avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu’il était seul, le médecin ayant pris l’habitude d’attendre à l’extérieur. Et la voix avait parlé directement dans sa tête. Une voix qu’il aurait reconnue entre mille, même sans le casque pour la déformer. Ren. Il serra les poings, furieux à la fois contre lui-même pour sa faiblesse et contre cet imbécile pour l’avoir écouté ; et dans sa fureur, il crut même distinguer une ombre de sourire sur ses lèvres. _Connard_ , pensa-t-il avec violence à l’intention de celui qui, il le savait, l’entendrait. Il se recomposa une attitude impassible avant de quitter la pièce, et sortit dans le couloir en réfrénant son envie de claquer la porte derrière lui, s’autorisant seulement un regard un peu plus sombre que d’ordinaire. Ce regard qui imposait le respect, voire la peur, chez ses subordonnés.

Une fois arrivé à ses appartements, cependant, il laissa libre cours à sa colère. Il avait été stupide, et il s’en voulait surtout pour cela. Sa priorité était de rétablir le Premier Ordre, pas de se préoccuper d’un soi disant chevalier qui n’était même pas capable, malgré tout l’entraînement dont il se vantait, de tenir tête à une gamine. Alors oui, Hux se sentait parfois seul la nuit ; mais il était hors de question de continuer à songer à Ren. Et ce début de sourire qu’il était sûr d’avoir aperçu… Par les étoiles, comme il lui en voulait ! Ren agissait vraiment comme un enfant. Il s’était moqué de lui depuis le début, même si le pire était de devoir admettre que lui-même n’avait rien fait pour dissimuler ses pensées. Comment avait-il pu être aussi… Stupide chevalier. Ils ne s’étaient jamais bien entendus, depuis que Snoke le lui avait collé dans les pattes. Et ils ne s’entendraient jamais bien, quoiqu’il ait ressenti – ou cru ressentir – ces dernières semaines. Hux décida de mettre cet épisode sur le compte de la fatigue et de passer à autre chose. Il était doué pour ça. Il ne regardait pas en arrière, et cette capacité à avancer avait contribué à de nombreuses choses dans sa vie. Il savait qu’il lui devait notamment sa promotion au grade de général.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour aujourd'hui, je posterai la toute dernière partie dans deux jours ;) à très vite donc!


	4. Lui dire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la fin de cette fanfic! :) Enjoy!

Le général releva la tête, certain d’avoir entendu frapper à sa porte. Un coup d’œil sur son datapad confirma une présence devant ses quartiers. Il avait fini par reprendre sa place sur le _Finalizer_ , qui restait en orbite autour de la planète. Le destroyer avait reçu l’ordre de passer en hyperespace et de se rendre sur une des bases secondaires du Premier Ordre peu avant que Starkiller n’explose, échappant de peu à la destruction. Hux préférait sentir le calme de l’espace autour de lui, et voir les étoiles comme à portée de main, plutôt que rester coincé sur une planète. Et accessoirement, il préférait être loin de son imbécile de co-commandeur. Avec un soupir, il se leva, se demandant qui ça pouvait bien être.

\- Dégage, fut la seule chose qu’il trouva à dire en le voyant planté devant la porte, et il résista à l’envie de la lui claquer au nez.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, général, répliqua Ren sans se démonter.

Hux nota qu’il portait son casque. Au fond de lui, une petite voix lui murmura sa déception de ne pas voir la cicatrice, et il lui ordonna mentalement de la fermer.

\- Cinq jours sans même une visite de votre part, fit le chevalier. Je me suis ennuyé.

\- Je me suis dit que ma présence était inutile. Vous sembliez… fatigué, ironisa le rouquin.

Kylo Ren hésita un instant avant de répondre.

\- Je vais mieux. Ravi de voir que vous vous inquiétiez.

\- Je ne _m’inquiétais_ pas, souligna Hux en essayant désespérément de garder son calme.

Tout ce dont il avait envie, c’était d’être seul. Et ce casse-pieds contrecarrait – une fois de plus – ses plans. D’autant plus qu’il avait toujours honte, et que lui ne pouvait pas dissimuler ses émotions derrière un masque. Quoiqu’il ait toujours _excellé_ à les dissimuler, excepté le rougissement. Mais Hux ne rougissait pour ainsi dire jamais. Ren était une récente exception.

\- Allez écouter les pensées d’autres gens, lança-t-il finalement.

Ce n’était pas la meilleure tactique, mais probablement la plus expéditive. Et il n’avait pas envie d’y passer des heures. Malheureusement, Kylo Ren ne recula pas. Au contraire, il fit un pas dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui à l’aide de la Force. Hux détesta cela. Non pas que l’idée de se retrouver enfermé avec Ren lui déplaise – quelques jours avant encore… - mais il avait ce pouvoir en horreur. Ce n’était pas rationnel. Il ne le concevait pas. Ce n’était pas _dans l’ordre des choses_. Et il eut l’impression qu’il l’avait fait exprès.

\- Tu es fâché contre moi.

Cela sonnait comme un simple constat. Une évidence énoncée à la manière d’un enfant ; et il avait abandonné la marque de politesse en passant à un tutoiement plus familier. Le général eut envie de hurler que non, il n’était pas seulement _fâché_ , mais qu’il lui en voulait à mort de s’être foutu de lui. Autant qu’il s’en voulait de n’avoir pas su se maîtriser en fait, même si ça il ne l’avouerait jamais. Mais il retint ses mots, adressant seulement un regard noir à Ren. Enfin, aussi noir que ses magnifiques yeux gris-vert le permettaient.

\- Tu es fâché contre moi, insista Ren. Pourtant…

\- Pourtant _quoi_? fit Hux dans un effort surhumain pour ne pas élever la voix.

Kylo Ren porta ses mains gantées de cuir à son casque. Il y eut un cliquetis métallique et la partie avant s’entrouvrit. Le général l’avait déjà vu faire. Pas souvent, mais c’était arrivé. Son esprit d’ingénieur était fasciné par le mécanisme qu’il n’arrivait pas à percer à jour. Mais là, clairement… ce n’était pas _du tout_ le bon moment. Son cerveau réfléchit à toute vitesse alors qu’il détournait le regard et deux conclusions plutôt alarmantes s’imposèrent à lui. Premièrement, Ren allait enlever son masque, dévoilant sa longue chevelure sur laquelle le rouquin avait beaucoup trop fantasmé ces derniers jours. Et probablement aussi la marque sur sa joue. Deuxièmement… il n’avait plus tellement envie que Ren s’en aille, c’était même l’inverse. Il se rendit compte que c’était la première fois qu’un de leurs échanges s’apparentait à une vraie discussion, sans que l’un des deux ait envie de massacrer l’autre – ou en tout cas, moins que d’habitude. Ce n’était pas bon signe.

\- Tu avais l’air d’aimer ça.

Armitage releva la tête et faillit s’étrangler. Il était magnifique. La blessure qui partait de sous son col en laine, traversait sa joue et remontait jusque sur le front lui donnait l’air d’un vrai guerrier, sa couleur sombre tranchant avec la peau pâle et le noir de ses boucles désordonnées. La chair était encore marquée sur les bords, et la cicatrice perdrait probablement de son intensité avec les mois mais le bacta avait été très efficace. Perdu dans ses réflexions, Hux oublia presque de répondre à l’affirmation.

\- D’aimer ça ? répéta-t-il bêtement.

\- L’idée que je puisse lire tes pensées, précisa le chevalier en posant son casque sur le bureau et en passant ses doigts dans sa crinière pour dégager les mèches devant ses yeux. Tu étais conscient que je pouvais le faire, mais au fond de toi ça t’était égal. Tu avais envie que je t’entende. C’est pour ça que j’ai continué.

Hux soupira et se pinça l’arête du nez. C’était pire que tout ce qu’il avait imaginé. Visiblement, _aucune_ de ses pensées n’avait échappé à Kylo Ren.

\- Mais je ne suis pas… venu pour ça, ajouta-t-il après un instant de silence pendant lequel son visage avait exprimé une profonde hésitation.

Le général prit un air interrogateur, tout en notant mentalement que cette phrase pouvait être interprétée de bien des manières. Il se demanda si c’était volontaire. Peut-être pas.

\- Tu avais quelque chose à me dire, termina Ren.

\- Attends, répliqua Armitage en passant lui aussi au tutoiement, tu es en train de me dire que tu as lu dans mon esprit jusqu’à mes pensées les plus… intimes, mais que tu n’as pas été capable de lire un truc aussi insignifiant que ce que je voulais te dire ?

Le chevalier fit une grimace boudeuse et détourna la tête, comme vexé. Ses réactions étaient décidément incroyables.

\- Tu voulais me le dire en face, bougonna-t-il. J’aurais pu le lire si j’avais voulu!

Hux dut admettre qu’il avait raison. Mais il n’était plus si sûr de ce qu’il allait dire.

\- Alors c’est pour ça que tu es venu ?

\- Evidemment que c’est pour ça ! s’agaça Ren. Ne m’oblige pas à aller voir moi-même !

Trois mots. Trois mots qu’il avait toujours gardés secrets. C’était l’un des enseignements que son père avait gravés en lui pour le restant de son existence. Un soldat ne montre jamais ses émotions. Aucune émotion. Le général fut tenté de répondre qu’il n’avait qu’à essayer, juste pour voir ce que ça ferait. L’idée que Ren s’immisce une nouvelle fois dans son esprit lui plaisait. Mais il n’y avait pas que cela. L’agacement du chevalier cachait quelque chose, Hux le sentait sans pouvoir définir précisément de quoi il s’agissait. Il se rappela de son hésitation au moment de lui dire pourquoi il était venu. Et il songea que s’il avait délibérément continué à lire ses pensées même après en avoir eu un aperçu, c’était qu’il n’était peut-être pas indifférent à leur contenu. Cette idée lui plut encore plus. En face de lui, la grande silhouette drapée de noir attendait sa réponse. Le rouquin décida de s’approcher de lui. C’était peut-être idiot mais il fallait qu’il sache. Ren eut un léger mouvement de recul. Une nouvelle hésitation, un peu d’appréhension. Et  dans ses yeux, Armitage put lire ce qu’il cherchait. Quelque chose qu’il avait appris à voir depuis longtemps dans les regards de ses différentes conquêtes, lorsqu’il était plus jeune. Mais cette fois, le désir était d’une rare intensité.

Avec un sourire, Hux se souvint de ce qu’il devait dire. Il en avait rêvé des centaines de fois, après une énième crise de colère, un énième plan modifié au dernier moment, une énième console éventrée par la lame rouge du seigneur sombre. Il s’approcha encore un peu, jusqu’à ce que leurs corps soient dangereusement proches. Kylo Ren ne bougeait plus, comme paralysé par ce qui était en train de se passer. Délicatement, Hux leva la main vers son visage et effleura du pouce la longue cicatrice. Voyant que le chevalier ne le repoussait pas, il s’approcha encore, son autre main glissant du torse jusqu’à l’épaule. Seuls leurs vêtements respectifs séparaient leurs peaux désormais. Le général sentit que son co-commandeur était crispé, et qu’il respirait plus vite. Son regard croisa celui de Ren, presque suppliant ; il sentit à quel point il appréciait leur contact. Et puis ses lèvres furent sur les siennes, brûlantes. Hux tressaillit. Il ne s’y attendait pas, mais il répondit avec ardeur à son baiser, passant ses doigts dans ses boucles sombres pour le guider. Par les étoiles, comme il en avait envie. Les mains du chevalier étaient étonnamment délicates lorsqu’elles caressèrent son corps, et un frisson parcourut tout son être. Il était totalement décoiffé maintenant, mais il réalisa qu’il s’en fichait. Fébrilement il entreprit de débarrasser le grand brun de ses vêtements, ne gardant que son pantalon en cuir qui le mettait extrêmement bien en valeur. Au bas de ses côtes, une marque sombre attestait de sa récente blessure ; Hux l’effleura du bout des doigts. Et Ren  frémit lorsqu’il continua lentement son exploration de chacun des reliefs dessinés par ses muscles. Armitage ferma les yeux lorsqu’il sentit des mains chaudes sur son propre ventre, et que le chevalier lui enleva sa veste d’uniforme puis son débardeur noir. Enfin, leurs lèvres s’unirent à nouveau et le monde chavira.

Alors que Ren le poussait vers le lit qui semblait n’attendre qu’eux, Hux parvint à se dégager une fraction de seconde, haletant. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, intense, avec un sourire entendu. Les mots prenaient une saveur inattendue et très agréable maintenant, même  s’il n’aurait jamais imaginé les dire dans ces circonstances… Et avant de revenir à Ren pour le reste de la nuit, il lui murmura en se mordant la lèvre: _Je te hais._ Sa seule réponse fut un grand sourire ; Ren n’eut jamais le temps d’ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer que lui aussi, Hux l’en empêcha en l’attirant à lui avant de l’embrasser à nouveau avec passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà c'est terminé... merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici! ♥ J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu autant que j'ai adoré l'écrire!   
> D'ici quelques mois j'aurai un peu plus de temps, je me lancerai probablement dans une autre aventure... En attendant portez-vous bien ;) et n'hésitez pas si vous avez envie de laisser un petit mot ou juste dire bonjour, que ce soit ici ou sur mon Tumblr (coeurd-art-ichaut.tumblr.com) je ne mords pas :p A bientôt!


End file.
